


Love letter from Vietnam

by JAKishu



Series: Soldier Klaus [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Vietnam War, cute dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: Klaus writes down Dave´s story. He writes their story for everyone to know that Dave loved Klaus and Klaus loves Dave.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Soldier Klaus [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895047
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	Love letter from Vietnam

Klaus is alone in his room for the first time since he arrived back in 2019. Not really alone with Ben staying by his side but his other siblings have agreed to give him a bit time for himself, alone. They had never left him; at least one of them was in the same room as Klaus. Alternative he was with Bob and Tommy which was also alright but he needed a few minutes alone. Ben is alright, he is always there it doesn’t bother him. He understands the fear his siblings especially Diego and Five had to let him alone for even a second after his breakdown on the day he returned. He had thought of joining Dave, of course he had but he wouldn’t be able to look Dave or for that matter Ben into their eyes. Giving up on life was easy, living was hard.

First he wanted to sleep a bit but couldn’t find himself tired enough to try. Aimlessly he walks through his room. He hadn’t really stayed in his room since he left with 17. Nothing had really changed; all his little knickknacks were still there where he had left them, even his clothes, the hidden department under his bed, his rarely used book collection. When he wanted to read something he mostly searched for Ben and asks him to read for him. Not that Klaus isn’t capable of reading but the ghosts are too loud to concentrate on his own thoughts, when someone else reads to him he can listen to their voice and blend out most of the screaming.

Klaus stops at his desk, Dave´s dairy lays on top of the flag inside the box. He hadn’t looked inside yet. He never ask Dave and isn’t really sure what to do. Afraid of what he could read would change something. He picks up the book and returns to his bed, Klaus can feel Ben´s eyes on him but they made an agreement long ago. Something that was clearly private time isn’t interrupted by Ghost-Ben.

Slowly Klaus opens the book and cares over the first page, it had only Dave´s name and a date from 1967 on it. Klaus remembers the date he had arrived in Vietnam and searches for the right page.

_Today I met a stunning person with the most beautiful green eyes. He seems lost and looked at me in wonder and confusion a bit like a small animal that is placed in an unfamiliar place, like a rabbit. He told me on the bus his name is Klaus. Our captain thinks he is some war prisoner who escaped but he doesn’t really care. He got a new soldier to train and to form, which is all this war cares for. Bodies._

Dave likes his eyes and he is definitive not a rabbit. Still this makes him smile, he the small frighten animal, tamed by the big strong soldier. Dave was captured by him at first sign, like Klaus who hadn’t understood what happened but seeing Dave made everything better. Klaus turns over a few pages.

_Finally some down time. All this adrenalin floating my system every second of the day. Be ready. Be observing and all that. A few drinks with the boys and maybe I get Klaus to dance with me. He is such an outgoing person. He smiles all the time, like he is the sun in a dark place.  
Everyone likes him, I might like him more._

Klaus remembers their first dance. They were both pretty drunk and he likes to think that Dave needed a bit liquid courage for it. It was 1968 and illegal what they did.

_I kissed Klaus, no wait that’s wrong he kissed me. Scratch that we kissed each other and it was perfect. The most beautiful man likes me like I like him. We KISSED … ok maybe Klaus has a point and that is the diary of a teenage girl but who cares I´m in love._

Did he really say like a teenage girl? Klaus couldn’t remember on what day he said that, they all mix together. Their first kiss. He never felt so insecure about something like kissing another person. He had done it countless times but it never felt as real as that day in that Vietnamese bar, drunk and euphoric from dancing.

_Right now Klaus´ head is resting in my lab. He is sleeping, finally. After the nightmares from the previous night I hadn’t hoped to get him to bed. My poor love, told me about his sick bastard of father. Locking up his child no wonder that Klaus does prefer the open jungle to the crowded tents of the camp. If I ever meet that guy he will have to answer to me._

Sleeping close to Dave was the best, no nightmare dared to reach him close to his lover.

_I dream about getting home, back to the Texas farm, taking Klaus with me. He is from the future but he said he will stay forever. We talked about getting a small place for just the two of us. Klaus wants adopt a bunch of kittens and strangely enough I´m alright with it, I never had thought about getting any pets but looking in Klaus´ eyes when he tells me he wants to raise them with love and affection and talks about little kitten tails and paws how can I say no to that. We might get a sheep too. I love sheeps, we can build our own little paradise. … I wish this war was over so we can go home._

Their kittens would have been the cutest kitten in the world and even when Klaus doesn’t know shit about being a farmer, he and Dave would have figured it out. They always had found a way to make everything work. Klaus goes to the last note.

_I wish I could say I love you more often. I would say it every second of the day. Make him feel loved and cared for. I wish I could kiss him and never let go of his hand. The beautiful soft hand that not even war could change. Sometimes Klaus finds some jungle flowers and makes little crowns or neckless out of it. Before I met him I would never have accepted one but Klaus made them with his beautiful hands.  
I would like to marry him … sadly that will take another few decades until it´s legal. Klaus said so and I believe him._

“I would have said yes.” Klaus whispers as he hugs the dairy against his chest. “Yes to everything, the farm, marring you, even the sheep. Yes to all.” Klaus knows he cries again but that’s ok, it hurts and maybe time will make the hurt less dominant. The love that fills his heart after reading a few of these words was already overwriting some of the pain. Closing open wounds, creating scars and making Klaus love Dave even more.

* * *

It was Ben´s idea to write a book. A book about Dave, about their love, the truth about a time where blood and gunpowder dominant the world but their love finds its way to be born, to grow, exist and become immortal. Klaus looks down on the typewriter Vanya gave him and read the first words he wrote.

_I met Dave in the last day of March 2019. For him it was 1968 but as our eyes met for the first time we both knew …_


End file.
